


Killer psycopaths do not need sex

by oneacearmy



Series: Asexual love [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: Remus likes sexual jokes and inuendos but the act himself... not so much. Virgil, even as a gay man, likes him and tries hard to make Remus understand that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Asexual love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Killer psycopaths do not need sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Remus is asexual and sex-repulsed but he does masturbate and still has a dirty mind and like for sexual jokes. I myself experience my asexuality like that, being sex-repulsed but enjoying sex jokes. No, It isn't a fic about coming out to your love interest or anything, just a cute date with no sex.
> 
> Also Catrin is the male version of the Catarina you always see on day of the day. Basically is a skeleton dressed fancy.

Wobbly steps were heard through the floor, heels created their distinctive "clack" sound but instead of the satisfying sentiment that the sound brought him, tonight it just helped to fuel his growing annoyance a worry. Normally, Remus wouldn't worry about a thing, he likes being his spontaneous self and it avoids the second-guessing every step he took, but with Virgil coming over to his room so they could have a Halloween date, well, his bottled up worries started to bubble and spill like sour chocolate milk in a hot summer day.

A date.

A date with Virgil. 

A date with his spiderling and the most pretty side there is. (they all share the same face but Virgil could wear it better than anyone else)

He has pinned over Virgil since they all were teenagers and now, years later and after being accepted by the light sides, he found out that his crush liked him back. HOW WILD. This was more juicy than a bag plastic bag with the remains of a murder victim. And a lot scarier than a chicken with the head of a fetus. 

His thoughts were suddenly stopped when a knock to his door reached his ears. It must be Virgil. OH MY GOD VIRGIL IS ALREADY HERE!!! He went to open the door but paused briefly to glance at the mirror and do a count over of his look. Boxers, a loose t-shirt with the legend "This is my human costume, I'm really a corndog" and his trademark wild and unkempt hair and moustache, nothing fancy considering the plan was to watch gory and gruesome movies while eating junk food until one of them passed out. 

Another knock. 

Holy shit, he cannot retain a thought for long, can he? Remus quickly made his way over the door and opened it wide to reveal Anxiety wearing his skeleton onesie with a sparkling purple eye shadow under his eyes and a smirk on his face. His fangs and six eyes were out and in instinct, Remus let his own tentacles out and hang limply by his sides. 

"Took you long enough. Were you masturbating or something?"

The duke smirked lightly and stepped aside to let the other side in his room 

"Why you ask? Do you want to watch or something"

They both laughed and started walking towards Remus' sofa, a piece of furniture with black fabric and dark green wood. Virgil let himself fall onto the sofa and sprawled all over it, obviously, Remus had to retribute and fell on top of Virgil, smiling victoriously when he heard a pained "uf" in return. 

The sofa was large enough for both of them, but Virgil rested his back against Remus' chest, his legs occupying the rest of the space and his arms around himself. For the other part, creativity had his legs bend and in between his spiderling, hands resting on his shoulders and tentacles enveloping the purple figure. The duke summoned large pizza boxes, bags of chips, soda, ice cream and more weird things like a bowl of insects and raw fish. He knew Virgil liked the young beetles before any kind of chip. 

"Thomas recently watched the new Friday 13th fan-made a short film. So we'll watch the whole franchise in order and if you are not asleep after that, maybe watch something more?"

Remus kissed the top of Virgil's hair, gently caressing his hair and making the Anxious side blush furiously. 

"You know me so well my catrin, maybe I will let you watch me jerk myself silly."

Virgil got flustered and started chocking over his own words. "wu-wah-ugh. REMUS!"


End file.
